What Should we do about Saix?
by Silverwolf-1990
Summary: Saix sent some members on a false mission for some reason. When they get back Axel attacks him and Saix goes berserk.
1. False Mission

In the castle Oblivion our favorite but deadly berserker Saix was reading a book(he reads). It was raining hard and it was quiet through the castle. Well it was quiet due to the lack of the other members. Well that didn't last long.

"Saix you bastered!" Axel Yelled while ringing his hair out with a pissed of face. "There was no emergency in area 57 cause there is no 57!"

"And I thought at least someone would catch on." He smirked to himself. He turned the page and put a bookmarker in it and got up. He grabbed his caot and walked away. Ignoring the other's complaining.

"I got to dance in the rain!"Demyx sang untill.

"Were do you think your going!" axel yelled, flaring.

"None of your bussiness".Saix kept walking after putting his coat on.

Axel was Pissed off and without thinking he summoned his Chakrams and ran full force at theLuna Diviner.Saix turned fast with glaring eyes."Fool." He disappeared into the ground and came behind him and kicked him in the back sending him crashing ito the wall. Axel coughed up blood but got back up and threw his inflamed Chakrams and fire balls. saix dodge a few but got gashed in the shoulder by one of the weapons. Axel grinned and caught his weapons."Thats for making me go out and getting wet."

'chuckle' Saix laughed softly then loudly.

"What wrong with Saix-chan?"Demyx said pooring water out his boot.

"Well it seems he's enjoyingthe pain, or, he's going to go berserk."Luxord said drying off his cards.

"Not again, the last time he did he almost destroyed the castle along with us."Xigbar freaked out.

"Well Xemnas can help"Xaldin said

"Nope, he's not here at the moment."Luxord said

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Xigbar screamed and ran around.

"Is that bad?"Demyx innocently said.

"Yes." Xaldin said

Demyx was silent for a minute then his eyes went wide."NOOOO! NOT MISTER BUBBLES!" (runs away)"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Mister Bubbles?"Xaldin asked "His Dolphin stuff animal." Luxord said.

Will Axel be able to run away long enough to live? Find ou in the next chapter

* * *

Raina:(laughs)Yeah my first story/chapter. Please no hurting me.(hides behind a wall)

Rain: You know what you forgot? You forgot the disclamer.

Raina:oops. Don't worry i'll do that next chapter.(eats pocky)

Silverwolf:(has a 12ft bazooka) RAIN! BACK IN YOUR ROOM!

Rain:(sweatdrop) come get me (runs away)

Raina:hmm oh Axel tell them what I told you

Axel: No flaming...Thats my job! Got it Memorized! Bye now.

Raina: Till next time.


	2. Mr Moon dancer?

**Raina:Muhahahahhahahahahahhahahah! I'm still alive. sorry it took so long for chapter 2.**

**Silverwolf: Well the reason is beacause she working on another story. Just click her user name to find her new story that is rated M. Plus she is watching her grammer this time.**

**Raina:Hey you make it sound like I'm dumb.**

**Silverwolf:"..." (goes back to work)**

**Rain:(comes in with Saix on a leash) Look what I got. **

**Silverwolf:(not paying attention) Yeah fasinating.**

**Raina:(looks at the sight) GOOD LORD! ARE YOU CRAZY! LET HIM GO BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!**

**Rain: No way I work hard to capture him. So I'm going to make it last.**

**Saix: Raina. If you dont get me off of this fluffy blue coller, I will kill him.(about to go berserk.)**

**Raina: um...(holds card up)**

** To Be Continued...**

* * *

**The group of the organization split up and ran seprate direction's, while Axel took off. Saix stared at the moon. His scar on his face widen, his fang grew sharper and longer, his eyes were his orange yellow with black slits, nails grew sharper, and his hair grew wilder.**

**"Axel, come out and play!" he said summoning his now more deadly claymore, and laughing like a maniac. He walked down a hall scraping the weapon on the ground.**

**Axel ran into Lexaeus room who was lifting weight's. "Lexaeus! Help me!"**

**"What is wrong, Mr. Fireman?" he asked.(Yes I made him sound dumb) "Saix is trying to kill me!" he said trying to hide in the Silent Hero's huge coat. "Mr. Moon dancer is trying to hurt Mr. Fireman?" he said tilting his head. "Yes!" Then Lexaeus had a mean look on his face. "You go find a place to hide before he seek's you, Mr. Mountain will hold back that meanie Mr. Moon dancer. Now run along little man." Axel heard Saix calling his name, then he took off in his portal. Lexaeus took out his gaint Tomahawk and walked out his door and Saix was on the other end of the hallway.**

**"Hey gaint, have you seen Axel?" he smirked. "Me dont know were he went, but Mr. Fireman told me you were going to be mean to him." he said looking mad. "Oh I'm going to be more then just mean to him. Now step aside." he said. "Sorry to hear that, but I've been told to keep you away from him. So you go and be nice nice ok? Lets not get roughce toughce." he said smiling. Saix just laughed. "I don't know how anyone can understand what your saying,or, how you began talking that way, but know this. If you stand in 'Mr.Moon dancer's' way you 'Mr. Mountain' will end up getting hurt." Saix mocked him and lifted up his claymore and began his berserk attacks.**

**Axel ran down a hall and ran into Marluxia. "Whoa were's the fire big boy." winks at him. "Not now flower boy, I have stay as far away from Moony as possiable." he said leaning on the wall to catch his breath. "How come?" he asked. "He gone berserk." he said giving him a gloomy look. There was silence until flower boy started panicing. "He's gone berserk, were is he! Were Xemnas!" he said moving around nervously. "He's not hear." he said looking the other diretion constantly. "No my garden's in danger-" "Shh!"**

**Axel slapped a hand to his mouth. It was silent then a huge crash and a scream was heard. "That was Lexaeus!" Axel whispered. Marluxia's eyes were in shock and he grabbed Axel hand and dragged him off down many hallways and coradoors. "Marluxia, what are you doing?" "Picking up were Lexaeus left off." he ran past his garden and went to the fountain in the middle. He push a button and the dolphin rose up and a ladder leading down appeared. "This is my secret passage it will lead you to Larxene's hallway. I go there to avoid Saix, Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord. Now go." "Thanks." he said climbing down. He pushed a button and the fountain went back to normal.**

**Down were Lexaeus was, Saix held him up by his face. Lexaeus face had trickles of blood and his eyes were white. "I told you to stay out of MY WAY!" he said slamming his head through the wall, and his body was half through the wall and still. Saix picked up his claymore took a whif of the airand a twisted smile formed on his face.**

**"Axel I'm Coming For You."**


	3. Flower Power

**Raina: Well I won't keep you long. Here chapter 3.**

**Rain: Saix vs Marluxia.**

**Raina: I'm making up attacks in there battle.**

**Axel climbed up the other ladder and pushed up a hidden door in the floor and walked to a door that had a pink lighting bolt. He peeked in and saw Larxene sitting in a chair reading a love story. "Hmm how stupid can she be, falling in love with that idiot." she said eating a chip. "Umm, Nymph I need to hide here for a few minutes you don't mind do you?" He said locking her door. She looked up and glared. "Who sent you?" she said holding a kunai. "Flower boy." he said sitting on her bed. "Hmm sure just tell me what's going on." She said closing her book.**

**Saix began heading twords Marluxia garden. He went through the pink doors and his face was in disgust. "There every where." he said glaring at the flowers. "What's wrong with my garden?" Marluxia said descending from a giant cherry blossom. "Hmmp. There disgusting." Saix scoffed. This made flower boy snap. A pink petal whirlwind formed around him and his pink scythe appeared. He raised his hand and vines with thorns emerged from the ground and attacked Saix. Said nobody jumped up and dodged the vines grinning. One vine wrapped around his leg and dragged him down into the ground. Saix's energy burst the vines and he jumped up over Marluxia and through his Claymore into the ground causing a shock wave of blue flames. Marluxia's feet dug in the ground and he was pushed back into his tree slaming his back. Saix floated down to the ground and his claymore appeared in his hand. "Had enough?"**

**Marluxia stood up and he raised both hands and the area turned in a flowery haze and cherry blossom petals, and he disappeared. Saix lost sight of him and used his nose to smell him out. When he took a whiff he covered his nose with his sleeve and scowled."Damn there to many fragrance in the air." Marluxia laugh was heard. "Did you take in to much? Are your senses clouded by the smell of flowers? Well thats to BAD!!!" he kicked him from behind and dashed to the tree and through his scythe at the fallen berserker. He emited a blue aura wall and it caused the scythe to bounce off. He ran twords him and slamed his claymore into his cheast. Marluxia was in shock and he smirked and he turned in to petals. "Shit!" Nice try." he laughed. "Petal Meteor!" he came head first with his scythe with lighting speed. Saix stood still with his back turned.**

**Axel stood up and sighed. "I wonder if he cooled off?" Larxene paused and was still.**

**Then the room shock and there was a scream of pain. Axel began panicking. "Hmm I'll need to go check on him. You go run somewhere." She said disappearing in her portal. Axel ran down the hallways.**

**"Marluxia are you ok?" she asked floating over the now destoryed garden. Her eyes landed on his body in a crater with a claymore in his back. While Saix was dunking his head in the foutain, trying to get rid of the mixed flower smells. He shock his head and turned and faced her. She landed 10 feet away from him. "Saix your calm right?" she asked. "Where Axel?" "I don't know." "Then get out of my way woman." He walked away and summoned his claymore out of flower boys back whiched caused him to groan in pain. "Oh don't get any idea's about attacking me. You should just fix up Flower Power there." he said walking out.**

**Axel turned a corner and stopped at Demyx's room and went in. "Demyx's I need-" "Get back you evil berserker, you will not lay a hand on my Dolphin!" Throws a water ball at him. " 'splash' umm demyx, it's me, you know Axel." he said with water dripping down his face. "Oh sorry I thought you were Saix. So where is he anyway?" he said jumping from his pile of stuff animal which made a noise. "Bloody Hell Demyx's that was my leg!" Luxord said swinging his arm. "Oww that was my eye dude!" Xigbar said getting up. "You guys are here too?" Axel said drying his face off. " Yeah we figured this is the last place he would look, since he hate him." Xigbar said rubbing his good eye. "Yeah so your safe for now till Xemnas comes back." Luxord said sitting in a chair. "Umm where is Xaldin, Vexen, Roxas, and Zexion?" Demyx asked rocking back and forth on his bed. "Hell if I know where Zexion and Roxas is. I think there with Xemnas." Xigbar said polshing his guns. " Well Xaldin and Vexen are in the meeting room with the high chairs." Luxord said sipping tea. " Great if Saix ruins that place Xemnas is going to flip." Axel said reading a book.**

**Next time it's Vexen and Xaldin vs Saix.**


	4. A note from Raina

Ok let's get one thing straight ok. My computer did not have Microsoft Word during that year I created it, so I made do with Note Pad. I did not know anything about Marluxia since I did not fight him so I made up my own attacks for my sexy gardener. SORRY for doing that. I have to say my grammar back then did suck and I have improved over the years, so kindly get off my back. Thank you for the nice reviews. Also sorry for making Lexaeus stupid though he was amusing. Who knows I might just delete this story but if you think other wise…all I can say is 'What happens, happens.'

Saix: What will happen to use then?

Raina: I don't know.

Silverwolf: She's mad somebody who should of noticed how old this fic is. Now that she's updated and with a laptop she can outshine her last chapters.

Raina: I'm having a bad day and I don't need a bigger headache! Now leave me alone. (Tosses pocky out window)

Saix: That's not good.

Axel: Hey I said no flaming!

Raina: This is to all reviewers. If you find mistakes kindly point them out. As I said in my other story, I almost threw up reading them. Don't act like a total high and mighty Asshole. I'm here to have fun and that's what I intend to do. Not everyone is assholes who read and liked it. Thank you and enjoy a cookie. Saix you ready for your next battle?

Saix: 'Evil laugh' Yes!


End file.
